Love And Snakes
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: While they're in Sinnoh, Ash, Brock, and Dawn are tricked by Team Rocket's Butch and Cassidy along with Jessie, James, and Meowth into facing a foe that can be hazardous for one of their lives. Pearlshipping.
1. The Drink!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Drink!<strong>

Ash Ketchum was walking through the forest to Hearthome City with his friends, Brock and Dawn, with Pikachu sitting on his right shoulder.

What they don't know is that they are being watched by five pairs of eyes from a nearby bush.

_(With Team Rocket)_

"I can't believe what the Boss wants us to do." said Jessie, looking over at James, Meowth, Butch, and Cassidy.

"Yeah." replied the four in unison as they thought back on what the Boss told them.

_(Flashback)_

Giovanni had called Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch, and Cassidy into his office as he had a mission for all of them.

"You five are to go to Sinnoh and give these to the brat that these three have been chasing." said Giovanni, handing Jessie a pill and Cassidy a bottle and pointing to Jessie, James, and Meowth during that last part.

"Yes, sir." replied the five of them in unison.

"The pill has a snake egg in it and will be dissolved in a few seconds of it entering the body or when you put it in water. When you give it to the brat, make sure that you give the bottle to him in a day or two later so that the snake can grow to be the size of his stomach. Then, let nature take its course." said Giovanni, telling them the plan and what to do with it.

"Yes, sir." said the five in unison again.

"Now, go!" said Giovanni, turning around in his chair.

"Yes, sir!" said the five in unison, saluting before leaving Giovanni's office.

_(End Flashback)_

"Let's get going. They're getting away." said Cassidy, watching the gang starting to get out of sight.

They quickly ran ahead of the gang and started to set up the stand that they were using for their plan.

_(A Few Minutes Later)_

The gang saw a stand that was giving away free drinks that could strengthen a trainer.

The gang ordered a glass for themselves and while Team Rocket put the pill into Ash's drink while they were pouring the drinks into three glasses, the gang didn't suspect anything out of the ordinary with these guys because Team Rocket was in disguise.

They gave the gang their drinks, which they quickly downed and went on their way with a passenger inside Ash.

Team Rocket packed up the stand as soon as the gang was out of sight.

"Giovanni, the plan has been put into action." said Butch over the phone.

"Good. Now to wait for phase 2." said Giovanni with a smile on the other side of the phone despite the five not seeing it.

"Yes, sir." said the five in unison before hanging up and heading to Hearthome City.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! I cant say a lot because I'm still too tired, but I can this: Next chapter will be amazing! See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Feeling The Symptoms!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Feeling The Symptoms!<strong>

A day has past and Ash was unsure about what was happening to him.

He kept feeling something move in his stomach, but he didn't know what it was and he had yet to tell his friends because he didn't want them to worry.

They were eating dinner and Ash was slowly taking his time eating, which worried Brock, Dawn and Pikachu about him.

"Ash, are you ok? You don't usually eat slowly." asked Brock, concern in his voice about his friend.

"I'm just full all of a sudden." replied Ash, handing Brock the soup that he made and resting a hand on his stomach.

"But, Ash. You only ate half of the soup. Are you sure that you're not sick?" asked Dawn, looking at the soup before looking over at Ash.

"Yeah. I'm sure that I'm not sick." said Ash, getting up to take a walk.

"Ash, wait-" said Dawn, starting to call Ash to come back, but Brock stopped her.

"No, Dawn. Let him go. He needs some alone time now." said Brock, shaking his head back and forth slowly before looking down at Dawn.

"Brock, we can't just leave him alone. What if he gets hurt?" asked Dawn, looking at him desperately.

"Dawn, don't worry about Ash. He'll be fine on his own. Why are you so worried about him unless you like him." said Brock, calming Dawn down before figuring out why she's so worried about him.

"I like him, but I know for a fact that I don't like him that way." said Dawn with a blush on her face.

"Really, Dawn? Because the blush on your face is saying otherwise." said Brock, looking at Dawn with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Oh stop it, Brock!" yelled Dawn, covering her face with her hands after yelling that as Brock, who shook his head in agreement as he stopped talking to Dawn about her liking Ash.

_(With Ash)_

He was walking through the woods a little as he felt something happen to him.

He stopped walking and felt the thing in his stomach grow a little like it was eating the dinner that Ash had just eaten.

He put his hands on his stomach and his eyes widened when he felt the thing grow and he couldn't believe that this was happening right inside of him.

As soon as the thing stopped growing, Ash took his hands off of his stomach, but as soon as he did, he felt hungry again since he guessed that whatever was inside his stomach had eaten the food that he had eaten just a few minutes ago.

When he felt like this and heard his stomach growl, he ignored the feeling and the growling as he headed back to the campsite to get some sleep before they had to get to the next town by sun down the next day.

He quickly headed back to the campsite and soon found Brock and Dawn talking by the fire as he rolled out his sleeping bag.

He said good night to Brock and Dawn before crawling into his sleeping bag and rolling onto his left side so that his back was facing Brock and Dawn.

Since his back was turned to Brock and Dawn, they didn't notice him clutching his stomach inside the sleeping bag with his face contorted with pain.

He didn't know what was causing him this much pain, but he thought that it was because he was denying his stomach the food that it wanted.

Soon, the pain caused his brain to shut down and he soon fell asleep without a problem.

Brock and Dawn didn't even notice the whole thing with Ash in his sleeping bag and before long, both of them laid out their sleeping bags and went to bed, unaware of what was in store for them tomorrow or the day after.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! This week, I feel generous. I'm giving you two chapters for the weekend of one! I'm in a good mood and I decided to give you guys two chapters! See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. Diagnosis!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Dr. John Cane!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Diagnosis!<strong>

The next day was really bad for Ash.

He barely ate his breakfast and ate very little of his lunch, but what was really surprising for all of them was that he didn't eat any of his dinner.

Ash knew that the something had grown a lot in his stomach, but he didn't know that it had grown to stop him from eating anything and boy, was Ash hungry.

_(The Next Morning)_

Brock had given Ash his breakfast, which Ash just looked at since he didn't really have an appetite with whatever was in his stomach.

"Ash, aren't you hungry?" asked Dawn, watching this happen and Ash nodded 'No'.

"Ash, we need to get you checked out to make sure that it's nothing serious." said Brock, taking Ash's breakfast from him.

"But, Brock, I'm fine. See." said Ash, standing up only to clutch his stomach because it was in pain.

"I don't think so, Mister. I think you need to be checked out right away." said Dawn as Ash sat back down before going and laying on the ground.

"Dawn's right, Ash. We want to make sure that you'll be ok." said Brock, looking down at Ash while both of them were eating their breakfast.

"Ok! Fine! Get me checked out! I don't care!" yelled Ash, getting mad at both himself and his friends, but mostly himself.

Brock and Dawn were a little taken aback by Ash's outburst since they didn't know what caused it to happen since Ash was a pretty calm guy.

"I'm sorry, guys. I'm just frustrated with myself for letting me do this to myself." said Ash, holding his head a little before going back to holding his stomach.

The two accepted Ash's apology and finished their breakfast and quickly packed up so that they could take Ash into town since they were on the edge of the next town, but they soon found out that Ash was in too much pain to stand or walk.

Brock handed Dawn Ash's backpack and Brock carried Ash bridal-style since Ash's stomach was sore to the touch now.

_(At The Celestic Town Hospital)_

They ran into the hospital and quickly found the front desk and Brock told the nurse at the front desk that their friend was having problems with his stomach and they didn't know what it was and when the nurse heard that, she quickly called for a stretcher and a doctor to come quickly out to the front desk.

In no time at all, the stretcher came along with a doctor and the doctor introduced himself as Dr. John Cane, who had brown hair, brown eyes, a green shirt on underneath the lab coat with a pair of light-colored khaki long pants and a pair of brown dress shoes on, and he said to just call him John.

He rushed Ash back into the Emergency Room and started to work on figuring out what was wrong with him.

By this time, Ash had fallen unconscious and John didn't even know where to start so he started with an x-ray of Ash's entire torso to see what might come up and then, he'll continue from there.

As soon as the x-ray came back, John was shocked at what he found on the x-ray.

He found a blob that had taken up Ash's entire stomach and he thought that it was a tumor so he decided to do an ultrasound on Ash to see if the blob was, in fact, a tumor.

Once he started the ultrasound and he saw the blob, he then saw it move inside Ash's stomach and noticed that it had eyes and when John kept the wand on the spot that he saw the eyes, the thing opened its mouth and saw fangs inside its mouth and it hissed at John for coming into its lair.

John quickly took the wand off Ash's stomach in a surprised motion and quickly figured out what was inside Ash's stomach: a snake.

John got up quickly and told the nurse to get Ash into a room immediately so that he could be looked after while John figured out what to do to help Ash out.

He knew that this had happened before and so he consulted a book called "Unusual Ailments" and he found out everything that he needed to know and then, he went to tell Brock and Dawn what all was going on with Ash.

_(With Brock And Dawn)_

They were sitting in the waiting, comforting Pikachu about its trainer being ok and that he'll feel better after John took a look at Ash when John came out with a grim look on his face.

"John, what's wrong with Ash?" asked Brock curiously as Dawn held Pikachu in her arms.

"Brock, Dawn, this isn't an easy thing to tell you guys, but here goes nothing. Ash has a snake in his stomach that has taken up the entire capacity of his stomach." said John, looking at Brock and Dawn with a sad look on his face now.

"What? That can't be!" said Brock and Dawn in unison while thinking that John was crazy.

"It can be and it's happening now. There is a way to get rid of the snake, but that would be through surgery without letting the snake get ahold of any liquids because it would grow to burst out of Ash's stomach and he would start to bleed to death. Once we get the snake out of Ash, we can kill it and then, it won't bother anyone ever again." said John, explaining to Brock and Dawn about what's happening to Ash and what might happen if he's left untreated.

"Ok. Let's get Ash taken care of." said Brock, giving John permission to go ahead and do the surgery.

"I agree with Brock, John. I just want Ash to get better." said Dawn, agreeing with Brock with a little worry in her voice about Ash.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Giving my fine readers a double shot of Love And Snakes! I'll be back on Thanksgiving to finish up this and to start a new fic. If you want to know what kind of fic it is message me or ask in the review. Hopefully, I'll answer before I post. -_-' Blame everything on school now. Can't wait for Wednesday (Break starts Wednesday for me for Thanksgiving). See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. The Appearance Of The Snake!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own John and the snake!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Appearance Of The Snake!<strong>

While John was talking to Brock and Dawn, Jessie, who was dressed up as a nurse, went into Ash's room with a glass of blue raspberry punch in her hand.

She found him awake, but he was in pain by the indicating hand clutching his stomach.

"Would you like something to drink?" asked Jessie politely.

"Yes, please." replied Ash with pain in his voice.

She handed Ash the glass and he drank all of it up.

"Thank you." said Ash, handing the glass back to her.

"You're welcome." said Jessie, walking out of the room and finding a small room that wasn't being used.

"Jessie to Team Rocket. He drank the serum. Everything has been set. Now, all we have to do is sit back and watch what happens." said Jessie, talking into a two-way radio to the others.

"Ok, Jessie. Come on back to the hiding spot to watch with us." said James, over the radio to Jessie.

"Got it. Be there in a few." said Jessie, changing from her nurse outfit into another outfit that looked like a normal woman and not a Team Rocket member.

Once she was outside, she quickly found the hiding spot and changed from her normal woman outfit into her Team Rocket outfit and sat up with the others to watch everything go down.

_(Back With John, Dawn, Brock, And Pikachu)_

They were just getting up when they heard a scream coming from the hallway that Ash was in.

They quickly rushed through the doors to hear a blood-curdling scream replacing the scream from before and they quickly figured out that it was Ash screaming and they rushed into his room just in time to see something happen that John was afraid was going to happen.

Ash was clutching his stomach as the snake was moving around and getting bigger and even the others could see the snake move inside Ash's stomach and then, it happened.

Ash felt his stomach being ripped apart right before his eyes and soon felt blood coming out of his stomach so he pulled up his shirt to reveal a lot of blood coming out of his stomach and before long, he screamed one last blood-curdling scream as the snake busted out of his stomach, tearing up his stomach and making Ash fall unconscious.

The snake looked like a cobra, but there wasn't any poison that it could produce because of its size as it kept getting bigger as it slid out of Ash's unconscious body and past the others until reaching the size of 50 feet long.

Dawn was afraid that Ash was going to die right there in front of her until she noticed John start to work with him and then, she realized that he was going to be ok.

John quickly ran to the phone and told the nurses to lockdown the hospital and the nurses quickly followed the order and got the hospital locked down.

John, then, started to work on controlling Ash's bleeding and started to bandage what he could to get Ash's stomach to heal by itself, but he quickly noticed a needle and surgical thread on a nearby shelf and he started to rip the bandages off and sewed up Ash's stomach and flesh before rewrapping bandages around the wound.

Ash didn't wake up until a little while later to find out that there was a snake that had grown in his stomach and that it had burst through his stomach and now, it was running amuck in the hospital.

Ash started to get up, but fell back onto the bed because of the pain that he was in.

"We need to defeat the snake and I can't just sit here to get better. I need to stop the snake before it eats everyone in the hospital, but how?" asked Ash, looking at the others.

"There is one way, Ash. You would have to kill the snake by stabbing its heart, but I don't know how you would do that." replied John, thinking of what he read in the book, but came up short on how to do the job.

Brock and Dawn didn't know how to kill the snake, let alone who should take care of killing it.

"I think I have an idea of how we can kill the snake and who can do it." said Ash, speaking up with an idea of his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Next chapter is quite the thriller for excitement! Happy (little late) Thanksgiving! I was tired last night and couldn't finish a chapter or two so I quickly finished the chapters this morning and they were ready to go! See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. The Snake's Defeat!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own John and the snake!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Snake's Defeat!<strong>

"I go into the snake and stab its heart while I'm inside the snake and it will die and I'll crawl out. It's simple as that." said Ash, explaining his idea to the others.

"Ash, that's crazy! You can't do that!" said Dawn, not wanting her friend to go and risk his life when he's already hurt.

"Dawn, It's the only way to stop the snake." said John, trying to comfort her.

"But why?" asked Dawn, looking at John with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Because the snake had Ash's DNA in it so he is the only one that can kill the snake." replied John, explaining why Ash has to do it.

"Ok." said Dawn, still sad, but she was getting over that for now.

"Where would the snake be now?" asked Brock, helping Ash get up out of bed.

"Probably by the nurses' station, getting ready to eat the nurses." replied John, looking at Ash, who put his blood-stained shirt and jacket on.

"Ok. Hand me a knife and I'll be on my way." said Ash, determination shining brightly in his eyes as he looked around for his weapon of choice, but sadly, he couldn't find it.

"Ash, be careful and good luck." said John, handing Ash a knife that was on a surgical tray behind him.

"Thanks, John." said Ash, starting to limp away because of the pain that he was in from standing up.

The others looked on in amazement and worry about their friend being that brave and hopefully, he wouldn't do anything stupid.

_(With The Snake)_

It was just about to eat a nurse that it had cornered when a voice came from behind him.

"Hey, tall, dark and ugly. Come pick on someone your own size." said Ash, getting the snake's attention from the nurse, who ran away as soon as the snake wasn't looking.

As soon as it saw Ash, it quickly slid over to him and started to circle around him while the others kept their distance to watch everything all go down.

"Come and eat me, you stupid snake!" said Ash, carefully hiding the knife in his back pocket so that the snake wouldn't notice it and it didn't.

In a heartbeat, the snake had eaten Ash while the others watched in horror of watching their friend get eaten in one bite.

_(With Ash)_

As soon as Ash was inside the snake, he grabbed ahold of his knife and waited until he hit the bottom of the snake's stomach to find its heart.

Once he landed in the snake's stomach, he climbed back up to find the heart of the snake in its chest and he quickly pulled back the knife and hit the snake's heart hard with the knife.

He felt the snake fall down on top of him before dying with blood coming onto him and his clothing.

He, then, started to work his way out of the snake and before long, Ash was opening the snake's mouth to get out before collapsing after getting free of the mouth from exhaustion and the wounds that he suffered earlier.

Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, and John all rushed to Ash's side and make sure that he wasn't to injured, but he was from when the snake fell on top of him so he wanted to rush Ash into surgery to repair anything that might have been torn or ripped open by the snake.

He also told the nurses that the hospital lockdown was over so everyone could come to see their loved ones.

Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu all waited in the very same waiting room as before when Ash went into surgery and Dawn was telling Brock how much she was worried about Ash and how she hoped that he would be ok after all this and Brock just said that everything would be ok now with the snake gone from the world and Ash.

"I'm just glad that Ash will be alright." said Dawn, looking at Brock with sad eyes before they brightened up a bit with the sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Next chapter is the finale of Love And Snakes, but can anyone guess what shipping was hinted at in this chapter before going onto the next? See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	6. First Kiss For Us!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own John.**

**Official poll results:**

**Battling The Enemy With My Version through One Night Stand: 3 votes**

**In Love Between Ash And Paul: 2 votes**

**Why 1 more for my other fics than my current ones?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: First Kiss For Us!<strong>

As soon as John came out of surgery, he told them that Ash was going to be ok, but he was going to be on bed rest for a couple of weeks to let his stomach start to heal from all of the torture that its been through.

"Can I go in and see him?" asked Dawn curiously.

"Sure. He's in the room that's a few doors up from his previous room." replied John with a smile on his face.

"Thanks." said Dawn, rushing down the hall to see her love.

_(With Dawn)_

As soon as she walked into his room, she gasped at what kind of condition he was in.

She saw his skin color was a little paler than normal because of all of the blood that he lost during the whole thing plus she noticed bandages wrapped around his entire torso as to not hurt himself anymore than what he did a few hours ago.

As she sat down near him in a nearby chair, he started to wake up.

As soon as he looked around, his eyes laid on Dawn's for the longest time.

"Hey, Ash." said Dawn with a smile on her face.

"Hey…Dawn." said Ash in pain from his stomach being messed up.

"I was really worried about you, Ash, and I thought that I wasn't going to see you ever again." said Dawn, confessing how she felt about him.

"Dawn… I'm sorry if…I worried you…but here I am." said Ash, comforting Dawn.

"Ash, I have something to tell you." said Dawn, looking down at the covers with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"What…is it, Dawn?" asked Ash curiously.

"Ash, I love you." said Dawn, now with a huge blush on her face.

"Dawn…I was waiting for a while…to tell you the same thing." said Ash with a giant smile on his face.

They soon shared their first kiss together as boyfriend and girlfriend as they were both happy about admitting that to one another.

_(Couple Of Weeks Later)_

Ash had been released from the hospital because his stomach was mostly healed and that he was able to walk without much to no pain whatsoever and a few painkillers in case his stomach was to get really sore for some reason or another.

They soon continued on their way to Hearthome City for Ash to get another badge.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6! This is unfortunately the end of Love And Snakes, but I do have another fic up called Wishes Can Be Hazardous For One's Health. I'm not gonna spoil the fic so if you want to, you can read it and find out what happens. See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
